Meant To Be
by Morine123
Summary: Edmond's point of view on the first time meeting Daisy. Simple one-shot. I tried to capture his voice and thoughts as best as I could. Now edited!


**Okay guys, this went through some major editing. I had my friend read it, who is a major grammar freak, and an amazing writer, so lets pray that this turned out a little better. I know that it wasn't horrible, but I'm much happier with it now, it seems more...thought out as opposed to something written quickly. **

**I would still love to know what you all think :). **

--

"Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it." - Curtis Judalet

--

Edmond's Point of View

A warm, summer day. A slight breeze shifted through the air as I looked around for my cousin. I leaned against the car as I checked my watch, she would be here any minute now. I looked through the crowd of people (she would be somewhere among them) but I did not find a girl who looked like my Cousin Daisy. I saw a little girl with a balloon running through the big crowd, I smiled at the sight. It wasn't much of a sunny day but the little girl was running around like it was the happiest day of her life.

I know that I was running a little late, but I couldn't help but argue with the £13.50 parking. It was just a little unreasonable. I sighed and took a cigarette out then lit it up. I watched as the puffs of smoke dissipated into the air when leaving my mouth. I scratched my neck a bit as I saw the crowd slowly falling apart.

I had seen a few pictures of Cousin Daisy, but they were old pictures from when she was younger. She was smiling in almost all of the pictures, with a sweet smile and bright eyes. I wished that I had known her as a child; we probably would have been good friends.

Almost everyone had left except for a few people. I saw a mother and a daughter, a husband and a wife, a brother and a sister, and two friends. Each of them were hugging and smiling, happy to be back in the arms of their loved ones.

I turned my head to find a tall girl standing in the middle of where the crowd used to be. The first thing I noticed about her was of course her body, which was skinny. She didn't look naturally skinny either. She looked like I could have broken her with a tap of my fingers. I was immediately concerned about her safety; was she always this skinny or was something wrong?

I felt a strange pull towards her. One that I never felt before. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. It was a feeling unlike any I had ever experienced, almost as if someone had tied chains to my feet and they were pulling me towards her.

I looked around to see that everyone else had left. At first I couldn't quite be sure that this was the same girl in the pictures. Her hair was longer, and her facial features were a tad different. And she was definitely skinnier, the chubby cheeks she had as a child long gone. But it must have been her because there was nobody else here, and I wasn't going to be the one who lost his cousin.

So I walked over to her, which startled her a little bit. "You must be Daisy." Mum had always said Elizabeth. But she mentioned once that she preferred to be called Daisy. Daisy suited her much more than Elizabeth did. She seemed too young, and mature, but not too serious, Elizabeth didn't suit her as well as Daisy.

She let go of her tense position and relaxed a little bit. She no longer had the fear of being left in some terribly strange place all alone.

"I'm Edmond."

"Hello Edmond, nice to meet you."

I nodded my head and smiled, trying to be as friendly as I possibly could. I took a drag of my cigarette (out of nervousness) and then picked up her bag. She was startled by this. Obviously because of my scrawny arms and my height. She tried to take the bag back. I pulled it back towards myself, as she was probably much weaker than me. And since she was our guest, we would treat her as such. But I shrugged it off and we headed towards the car that I paid £13.50 for parking.

"Where's your mom, is she in the car?"

I smiled because it must be odd for her to see a fourteen year old, short, weak looking boy driving a car by himself. I took another drag of my cigarette and said, "Mum couldn't come to the airport cause she's working and it's not worth anyone's life to interrupt her while she's working, and everyone seemed to be somewhere else, so I drove myself here." Mum worked a lot, I got used to it, she would too.

I was used to everyone else scurrying off to do something. I didn't mind taking responsibility sometimes. Daisy was a very nice girl, not at all like the New Yorkers I've heard about. The snobby, rich girls who only care about themselves.

She gave me an odd look but I knew that it was just because of how different our lifestyles were. She wasn't used to the way we lived. I pointed her over to the jeep and shrugged my shoulders. I managed to get the heavy bag in the backseat. Honestly, what was in there? She knew that she would be able to wash her clothes, right? It's not like we were uncivilized, we were just different.

I looked back and she was waiting hesitantly outside the car. I told her to get inside, she had nothing to worry about, I was an excellent driver. I managed to practice a lot, and practically taught myself. I paid no attention to the "do not enter" signs. I drove right along the grass. It would be much faster this way. She was probably tired and would want to get to sleep as fast as possible.

I'm not one for small talk, but Daisy was obviously very uncomfortable about this entire situation. The silence was certainly not doing her any good.

So I decided to break it. "Can you believe they charge £13.50 just to park there for an hour?" Small talk was annoying and completely, utterly pointless, but it was better than this silence, and she was a seemingly interesting person, I wanted to hear her opinions on the world more. I guess we would have to start out slow.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked back out the window. She's uncomfortable. Of course she is, she's been shipped off to this strange country with a family that she doesn't even know! England is different from New York, THAT I know is certain. I've never been to New York, but I can imagine. But in the time that she's here I am certain that she'll grow accustomed to it. I will make sure of that.

I turned my head to look at her. "You'll get used to it."

She held my gaze for a moment and I found myself unable to process anything else. It was almost as if someone had stopped the world for a brief second, pausing it in the most wonderful of places. Within seconds she turned away, back to the road but I kept my eyes on her. She leaned her head against the window as she slowly dozed off to sleep. I smiled, still looking at her, but aware of my car on the road.

I was happy that she was comfortable enough to be able to fall asleep. Usually when one is in an uncomfortable situation, it's hard to find slumber. But she must not have had any problem.

We got closer to the house and I knew that I should probably wake her up. But she must have been tired from the trip and she looked awfully beautiful sleeping like that. She's my cousin…there was absolutely nothing wrong with me thinking that she is beautiful. I looked down at her arm; it was skinny, almost as skinny as mine. I would be sure that she eats enough food.

I would have picked her up and taken her to bed if not for my lack of strength and the fact that she might find it awkward if she woke up while I was carrying her. I longed to touch her though, just to feel her skin on mine. And I wanted to see her smile again. I wanted to see the smile that was in those pictures of her as a kid. Perhaps she still had some dimples?

Maybe we could go to the stream one day. Piper always loved the stream. I'm sure that Piper will love Daisy. They'll get along great. Piper always complained how she wanted an older sister, and Daisy seems to fit the part perfectly.

I liked Daisy more than I knew I should have. Although I have not really conversed with many people besides from mum and my siblings, Daisy seemed different. I didn't want to be just her cousin. I knew that it was meant for more than that. I just didn't know what exactly. She's my cousin, I can't have feeling such as this for my cousin.

But what if? What if she felt something too? Would it be wrong then? Would it be wrong if two people felt the same way for each other, even if they were cousins? What if it was meant to be? Would it still be wrong then?

**Okay, I'm so sorry if you hate this edit-really, I am. But I hope that some of you at least like it!**


End file.
